It Was So Quiet
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: It simply is. He does not ask questions of him, and gets none in return. And this is how they are, and that's okay. Because love is something that does not need questions. GermanyxN.Italy drabble collection
1. Chapter 1

So uh, this is a collection of drabbles that I'll be working on sometimes. Whenever I'm feeling ItalyxGermany, I expect, since I'll be cosplaying Italy in a few months, and getting all hyped about that.

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. Lulz. Would I be writing fanfiction if it was?

* * *

**One.**

It was so quiet.

The battle was over.

And yet… it was one of those thunderous sorts of quiet.

The sort that you feel overwhelm and crush you.

"Ludwig?" he says a little timidly, and in an instant, that quiet is shattered. He tries again. "Ludwig!" he calls, trying to ignore the dying. No, not ignore. He had taken care of his people, yes, and now, he had to find- "Germany!" he calls louder this time.

"Feliciano?"

He hears the response and is flooded with relief.

He starts running. Where is he?

The wound on his shoulder stings, but it isn't too bad. He doesn't think that it will scar. That doesn't matter. Not when crystalline blue eyes that match the somehow cloudless sky above meet his own. He throws himself into the larger man's arms, holding him tightly.

This is why he does not like to fight.

This is why he is weak.

He does not like the carnage, the wreckage he has to walk through afterwards. He does not like the scent or feel of blood on his coat, the stench of burning—he doesn't think about what it is that is burning. Italy never liked to. He would rather avoid everything than have to do this.

"Is Germany alright?" he looks up from where he buried his face in the other's chest.

"Yes. How are you?" Germany's voice is softer than usual, worn and tired.

"Okay." His hands tighten on the fabric of Germany's coat. Germany has a gash across his forehead that doesn't look too bad, and probably looks worse than it really is, and there is a dark stain on his stomach. Italy is careful to avoid this, careful to not cause him pain. Germany runs a hand through his hair and he closes his eyes, for a moment lost far away, where smoke did not rise into the sky. He opens them again, looking up still. "Can—can we just go home?" he asks, his voice breaking a little. He just wants to leave this place of misery and tragedy, this place where Death slowly slinks in the shadows.

-----

_Screams and cries of pain rent the air in two. Pleading eyes of the wounded, the dying, as he ran through the scene, gun in his hands. Something burned and then he heard the roar of the planes overhead—_

Home. He was home now. Italy pulled his stiff body from his bed, muscles screaming in protest at being forced to move, and rubbed his eyes. Germany sat across the room at his usual desk, a small lamp on the wooden surface casting his shadow onto the wall and ceiling, spreading a warm glow.

"Germany?" Italy said quietly, his voice small. The other turned, eyebrows raised in surprise that he was awake.

"Yes?"

"Do you have nightmares?"

There was a momentary silence, a pause, a caesura, but then they carried on.

"Sometimes," was the reply he got. It was quiet, not revealing in the least.

Italy inspected his neatly bandaged shoulder.

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"For taking care of me." Italy smiled- though his eyes were a little dimmer than usual, as they both bore the pain of mourning.

"You know I'll be here," Germany said and graced him with a small smile of his own.

Italy pulled himself all the way out of bed, stretched a little, and moved over to Germany's desk, sitting on it. He leaned down and kissed the top of Germany's head, smiling. The other looked up, cheeks a little pink, startled.

"I know you will be. And that's why I love you."

Italy's smile warmed, the gleam returned to his eyes.

Yes, all would be well.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hi there! ^_^ Pickles here. Hope you liked this- I just sort of came home from school one day and started typing... XD

Love to you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

It's night time, right now. And he isn't looking at me. He's looking out the window.

Ludwig's expression is so distant, full of morose.

Yes, I know words like that.

I can't help but wonder what it is he thinks about. The typical German, so stoic, he keeps this mask on all the time. I try so hard- so, so hard- to keep him happy and thinking about things other than the wars that keep firing up around the world. But we nations can only do so much. So I keep trying.

"Hey, Germany?" I say, cocking my head to the side, questioningly.

"Yes?" he says, jerked away from whatever battlefield he was reviewing.

"We should go somewhere!"

"It's dark out, there-"

"There's plenty of point to it! Come on, it'll be so pretty outside! It's such a nice night! Even if it's just in the yard…" I plead and end up giving him the cutest expression I can muster.

Ludwig sighs, glancing out the window again. "I suppose," he says, and I immediately grab his arm and drag him outside (really, he lets me, since I couldn't actually force him to come with me).

"Ah, è bello!" I say happily as I look up. Of course there isn't a single cloud to cover the array of constellations shining down on us. He says nothing, but watches the sky, and seems more at peace than before. And that was exactly what I wanted.

I step over to him and put my arms around him.

"Ti amo, Ludwig," I say, looking up, "More than pasta."

He chuckles at this.

"More than pasta, even?" he fixes a stray bit of hair automatically as he looks down, smiling a little.

That rare smile, the one that I love so much…

"Yup," I say, beaming. I stand on my tip-toes and slide my arms around his neck as I press my lips to his, just to let the moment in.

After all, the cool night air smelled of wildflowers and pine trees, and the constellations above just seemed to be smiling stars.

It was a night of smiles.

* * *

**A/N: **Short drabble is short. XD But man, this is turning out to be my outlet for fluff that builds up. I can only write so much of Tattered Feathers and not have to write something fluffy. That story is turning out dark. But this- this is nice. ^_^ Refreshing after all that murder stuff. XD Aaanyway... Hope you liked this one too! They're fun to write. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

He thinks he knows how much I love him.

It's sort of silly, but I really don't think he does. He thinks that I just run around and hug and kiss and it's all the same, but it's not.

I always save the best hugs for him- the first and last of the day. The longest, the ones that mean the most.

And still, it seems like he thinks nothing of it.

Is that just how Germans are?

I don't know for sure, but I want him to notice. I want him to notice that I try to make him smile. I try for my own slightly-selfish reasons, I suppose. Because when he smiles, and his pretty blue eyes actually light up- it sort of seems like someday everything will be alright. Because he smiles, and everything feels good. And that reassurance means everything to me.

So I'll keep hugging and kissing, and hoping.

Because I love him, of course.

* * *

**A/N:** I keep spewing these things at random. I'm such a strange person. The same day I write about serial killings, I can write this fluff. owo I don't understand. But wow, this one was short. XD Of course, it is getting late, and I should be studying for a chemistry final but...

One day of school leeeft!!! -rejoices-


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

I'm moving towards you, and these sheets aren't stopping me.

I'm not nervous at all, this is just a little game we play, in a sense, right? I sigh as you begin running a hand through my hair- rough and calloused, but all mine. There's an emotion in the air rough as those calluses, and we can't bring it down.

I'm not shy in my skin, and you shouldn't be either. You know that now, right?

And still there's that flush that covers your cheeks and I can't help but kiss it.

But then you run a finger along the curl in my hair and a moan escapes me before I realize it. A moan of your name, Ludwig.

Your crystalline eyes are all mine, I've conquered you.

You are simply mine.

I move over on top of you, the light tug at my scalp driving my breathing faster.

Our hearts pound as one.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

* * *

A/N: Why the hell are these so much fun to write? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Rain pounded on the windows in a steady rhythm.

Feliciano's brother was still asleep, but for some reason, he wasn't. The nation leaned his head against the cool glass of the window pane, and sighed.

It was raining, so he couldn't go and see him today. At least, not until the rain let up.

Would Germany miss him?

Would he realize that he wasn't there to wake him up and usher in the new day? The new chances, the new opportunities, the new light?

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning flashed. He flinched- he wasn't fond of storms. It wasn't as though he was scared, storms just brought back memories he didn't like.

The day Holy Roman Empire left, it stormed.

Ever since, he hadn't liked storms. Yes, there was a certain grace to it, he had come to realize, the way the trees danced in the rain and the flowers seemed to watch with wide eyes, but it was an odd silence, too. You couldn't hear the birds, or much of anything else.

Italy liked when storms ended. There was still a certain peace about the world during that time, a freshness, a relief of safety.

"Feli? What are you doing awake?" Lovino opened one eye to look at him, scowling.

"Nothing, just watching the rain." He leaned his elbow on the window sill, watching the torrential downpour.

* * *

A/N: These just keep getting friggin' shorter, don't they? ;A; Anyway, this morning, it was raining. And so I got up and took a few work-in-progress Italy photos, 'cause I'm working on my cosplay, and this sort of bubbled out of nowhere. So I spewed it on here. ;D Hope you liked it!

And to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or subscribed, OMG YOU ROCK.


	6. Chapter 6

"But I- I don't know. I think I was in love with Holy Roman Empire… but…"

"But you were young," Japan said, his wise dark eyes watching the brunette fidget helplessly.

"Yeah. I mean, how do you know when you're in love or not?" Italy said, rocking back and forth, looking up at him from the floor. They were in the conference room, a little while before one of the world meetings.

"You don't," Japan said simply.

Italy gaped at him.

"W-what do you mean you don't?"

"You don't know until you do. Until it feels right. You will know when you are."

"That sounds nice… but…"

Japan just shook his head as other nations began to arrive. Italy really was an idiot, wasn't he?

* * *

A/N: Okay, that ended really abruptly. XDDD Oh lawl.

And oh my goodness, you people are so nice! Everyone who has reviewed has been so nice- you guys are so cool ;A; !!!


	7. Chapter 7

And then one day, that was it.

"Why are you in my hou-"

"Germany, just listen to me!"

"You should be-"

"Ludwig!"

Perhaps it was a new tone of insistence in Italy's voice that stopped him from trying to drag the boy from his house, some sort of desperation and honesty he couldn't ignore.

"What is it?" he asked, and was- did Italy look unhappy?

"Ludwig, I've tried everything. I give you special hugs, I try and- and-"

Now Germany seemed concerned at how distraught he was starting to get.

"Feliciano?"

"I love you, and you won't do _anything_!" he said, some sort of hard edge to his voice Germany had never heard before. "You won't give me any clues- whether you- you feel that way or not! Nothing!"

"Wait…" Ludwig said a little gruffly, more than he had intended, but Feliciano kept talking.

"And no matter what I try, you still act the same, and-and-"

Of course, Germany knew no other way to get him to be quiet. He leaned down to kiss him full on the lips. He felt Italy stiffen in surprise, but then he seemed to melt into Germany's arms.

And all that Germany could think was something about how Italy seemed to taste like gelato.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this one made me squeal a little. I'll admit it. It was just something that needed to be written, and had been dancing around in my head all day. owo

Once again to everyone who has reviewed, ;A; you're so cool.

Hmm, I think I'll make some tea, and then see if I can manage to write RussiaxChina. Hm... That pairing needs a lot more love, yes? ;D I'll stop babbling now, and actually go make tea.

Thanks for reading this ;DDD You rock.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't want to be alone!" Italy said in a desperate whisper. He'd been left alone before, and this was even worse.

Germany watched him with almost sympathetic crystalline eyes.

"I'll come back, you know I will," he said.

"I-I know, but I can fight too! Just take me with you, I'll fight and-"

"You need to stay here."

Italy looked at the ground, memories from long ago just rushing through him.

"Alright."

Some time, he'd show Germany how strong he was. He was sure of it. Some time, he would fight beside him, he would watch his back and maybe- maybe even save him.

Germany turned and walked away, waving to him.

"I'll bring you some more gelato," he said, gruffly, but Italy knew that he was just trying to keep his mask secure.

Italy smiled.

* * *

A/N: I almost ran out of leather for my boot covers. D: They're not knee-height, so I'm trying to fix that, and I almost ran out of leather and almost broke down in tears. But it's all okay. XD Off to marching band mini-camp now!

Hope you liked this little snippiet. I love writing these with no order to them whatsoever. XD


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes I wonder why we all have to do this. Why we have to battle, why it all seems so hopeless. You ask yourself that too, don't you?

But I love to turn as we lay in the fields, just you and me, and ask, "Doesn't it feel like sunshine?"

The warmth on our faces, Ludwig, doesn't it feel so nice?

Even during the first World War, when we were in the trenches, do you remember those stolen moments in the sunlight, those seconds, fleeting, so warm? A break, a dream, I thought I was hallucinating when it happened. With all the blood and mud and dirt and _ohGodwhathashappenedwhoareyou?_ around us, that sunshine felt like a lie sometimes- but not when I was with you.

Then it felt right.

When the war was over and we had that time of peace- do you remember how the sun felt a little cold? We tried to rebuild, we tried to help our people, and though our bosses didn't want us to associate, we still became friends? Even if I'm still embarrassed to tell the story of how we really became friends (remember the Tomato Box Fairy?), how could I love you more?

Ludwig, Germany, I love you- I love our sunshine.

So let's smile, and keep going.

* * *

A/N: ;AAAA; SHORT. But I like it. Now that I'm in school again, I'm probably going to end up throwing more chapters up of this. I like this little story. It makes me so happy- and goodness, my Italy cosplay turned out so lovely! XD I still need to put pictures of it on my deviantart, but for those of you who would like to see, I'll let you know where to find them. /end shameless advertisement

Anyway, I hope you who have begun school again like me are having a nice time. I wound up with good teachers and such, so I'm quite satisfied. Good luck everyone! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Why can't he see it? Why can't he see how I hate to see all this blood on his hands? He hurts, I know, and it's tearing me to pieces. I don't like to see hurt—I don't want to see him be torn. I know it's his boss, I know it's _our bosses._ I just want it to end, why can't it stop? I have to watch and there's nothing that I can do.

He comes to me with blood on his hands and soot in his clothes and the emptiest look in his eyes. He's sick, right now. He's sick because of what is happening in him. Germany is falling to pieces, it's like poison.

He isn't getting better.

And it _scares_ me.

I do what I can, I hold him, love him, _don'tletgostaywithmedon'tleaveme_ I need him.

Just please-

Don't leave me.

This feeling has been growing in me for such a long time, this feeling of 'I love you'.

So I'll hold his hands, no matter how much blood or ashes are on them.

I'll kiss him and tell him that we'll bring ourselves back.

I don't have too many scars, but somehow, I think I'll get more. I know Ludwig has them, and every day, he receives more. I'll tend his wounds, I'll wash off the blood and ashes.

I

will

never

stop

loving

him.

It's all red sunsets and the hum of the planes, but I'll keep holding your hand, Ludwig—until the sun _rises._

_

* * *

_

A/N:wheeeee!!! That was extraordinarly fun to write. I love deep!Italy. w I really, really sort of kind of do.

Also: Here is a picture of my Italy cosplay that I have been asked about. :3 .com/art/Feliciano-Vargas-134395757 It wasn't the best picture, but I actually didn't get a lot at the con, which made me kind of sad. But I liked this picture. It wasn't even actually during the real photoshoot. But this picture made me sorta happy. So... yeah... XD Enjoy? By the by, friend me on dA if you'd like to. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Ashes**

"Germany?"

His voice was so quiet, both of them able to feel the pressure of ghosts' fingers brushing across their skin, memories now and nothing more.

He was in so much pain, and Feliciano knew it.

Ludwig knelt on the ground, staring at the empty concentration camp, and Italy sat next to him, both staring at the now wrecked buildings, torn down by the Allied Powers.

"Ludwig…" he said, soft brown eyes watering slightly, "I know it hurts… but it's going to be okay." He carefully placed his hand on the other's arm, almost scared to see the one he cared for so much like this after they had been through so much- and now finally, they were realizing the consequences. "We all made mistakes," Feli whispered, leaning his head on Germany's arm as the frigid winds blew, and snow, white as ashes, began to fall upon the silent ground that had seen far too much.

* * *

A/N: Oh my, I'm sorry I took so terribly long updating this! My Tomato-Box Fairy Muse ran off, but I caught it again! I'll be uploading another story soon, likely one much happier than this one was. T.T We're going through WWI in AP US History right now, so I guess I was gearing up for WWII. Aaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as the others ;D


End file.
